The Mighty America
The Mighty America exists to spread the good word of Stephen Colbert! ATTENTION: This Page is for Real Americans™ ONLY. If you are not a Real American™, pack your bags and report to GITMO. Description as of 4/8/07 The Mighty America is a very large and new nation at 29 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation.' Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise love their government as a result. The citizens of The Mighty America work diligently to produce Furs and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons The Mighty America will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of The Mighty America has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Mighty America allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Mighty America believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Mighty America will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Brief History *The Mighty America was founded by the Founding Fathers, Jack Bauer, Jesus, Ewoks, and Chuck Norris in 1775. It is viewed as the the Israel for Christians, as was believed by the first Governor of Taxaxhusetts John Winthrop. It is widely acknowledged to be the greatest country in the history of the world. It is located on the continent of North America.http://www.wikiality.com/America *Upon its founding, The Mighty America received a very generous donation of $70,000 from the nation of Agurand. This allowed to get going very quickly. *At first Disciple of Colbert considered the VE, but decided to go for his friend's alliance, Bonder United. *When attacked by the nation of Queen Anns Revenge, Disciple of Colbert recruited the help of his several friend nations, such as Puuland and Ville de Calc. Military History Current Wars Great War 3 Resolved Wars The Mighty America vs. Queen Annes Revenge Great War 3 ~ The Mighty America vs. Charissastan ~ The Mighty America vs. Azag-Ornec ~ The Mighty America vs. Hi no Kuni ~ The Mighty America vs. Trkutsk Friends of The Mighty America *Puuland *Aguran *Ville de Calc *Stephen Colbert National Stuff National Heroes * George Washington http://www.wikiality.com/George_washington * Stephen Colbert http://www.wikiality.com/Stephen_colbert * George W. Bush http://www.wikiality.com/George_W._Bush * Jesus H. Christ http://www.wikiality.com/Jesus * The Baby Jesus http://www.wikiality.com/The_Baby_Jesus * Truthiness Monkeys http://www.wikiality.com/Truthiness_Monkies * Moses http://www.wikiality.com/Moses * That Guy who played Moses * Chuck Norris http://www.wikiality.com/Chuck_Norris * Sylvester Stallone * Luke Skywalker http://www.wikiality.com/Luke_Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Jack Bauer http://www.wikiality.com/Jack_Bauer * Ronald Reagan's Ghost http://www.wikiality.com/Ronald_Reagan%27s_Ghost * Captain America http://www.wikiality.com/Captain_America National Artifacts * Captain America's Shield (owned by Stephen Colbert) * The Internets http://www.wikiality.com/The_Internets * Electronic-Mail http://www.wikiality.com/Electronic-Mail * Pi (which equals 3.1415T3V3NC0L83RT) * Glasses http://www.wikiality.com/Glasses * Stephen Colbert's Formula 402 http://www.wikiality.com/Formula_402 * The Portrait Of Stephen Colbert With Portrait Of Stephen Colbert National Land Marks * Sticky Fingers Barbeque http://www.wikiality.com/Sticky_Fingers_Barbeque * The White House http://www.wikiality.com/White_House * Gitmo http://www.wikiality.com/GITMO * Wherever Stephen Colbert Is * Wherever Jesus Is * Wherever the Baby Jesus Is Category:Nations